Tunnels
by beckerandjess4eva
Summary: Its something about being underground isn't it? Something not quite right. Not human and not from our time...
1. Chapter 1

Tunnels

**Okay just to say this, it's not really continuing very well. Just more of a one of action skit. This story just popped into my head. I have split it into three chapters, so it is a lot quicker than any of the other stories. So there is some information for you and I will get on with it. I do like making up creatures, so here is another.**

Abby placed the device down and carefully pressed the buttons, "is that it?" As soon as she said it Connor has the sudden urge to say that she had jinxed it. Connor had always believed that this job would never be this easy... nothing can ever be as simple as that, and certainly not today.

The day had started badly, and he knew that it was going to get worse. He didn't know how, he just knew... He'd burnt his hand making tea. He'd dropped a knife- when cutting- barely missing Abby's bare foot. He'd nearly been hit by a car (Abby had saved him). Plus somehow he'd fallen off three chairs- only the first time was funny. Oh, and Matt had sworn that he'd shoot him with an EMD.

Actually Matt did have reasons, and luckily he was in a good mood, so was very unlikely to do so. Sadly it is actually exceedingly often people get annoyed at Connor. Not his fault- he was just that kind of person.

Connor stared over at Abby and grinned slyly. "If we scout out a little we'll know for sure if they're really gone," Connor smiled sadly.

"You go do that. I need to go tell Lester something."Matt wandered off slowly, his face was expressionless and it concerned them slightly; he was hiding something.

Connor stared at him confusion all over his face. "What was that about?" he asked.

"Were going to find out when he tells us, idiot. Not any earlier than that," Abby muttered. Matt was always so secretive and they wouldn't find out unless he wanted them to.

"Getting back to the point," Becker growled.

Then Connor suddenly saw something in the corner of his eye. It was scouting them, stalking its prey. "Run!"Connor yelled. They stared at him like he was a little insane. But they did as he said; they could see the worry in his eyes. They knew something was wrong...There was something just- there...

So they just ran down the streets hoping it wasn't following them. Then Connor suddenly turned around to look at Becker and Abby, "Down there!" he yelled. He knew they had to get somewhere a little less open where it couldn't ambush them as easily.

Becker stared at him for a few seconds. Was it a good plan? Connor's plans always failed, as Connor always got hurt somehow. He hoped Connor wouldn't- Becker would probably be blamed for going along with it.

He wanted them to go into some underground network. Was it a good plan?

In the end it was the worst plan. As the tunnelling was so weak it began to collapse...

The ceiling fell behind them as they entered. They were completely trapped. Alone in the slight darkness with a creature homing in for the kill. They were its prey and it wasn't going to stop until they were dead.

They stumbled around, the damp walls and slimy underfoot made it impossible to run.

So they just silently slipped into the shadows. Unsure on where the creature was. At least they were all alive. So far...

"What is it?" Becker asked breaking the sudden silence.

"Some evolution. I've never seen anything like it before," Connor frowned sadly.

"When from, Jurassic, Mesozoic, Cretaceous, even the future possibly?" Abby asked.

"It's hard to say. There's nothing like it anywhere."Connor put his hand out and gently held Abby's hand and pulled her closer.

"Do you know whether there is more than one?" Becker asked angling the question directly at Connor.

"I think it is unlikely. We would have known. Or not and been dead by now." Connor stared out into the dark tunnels in front and behind. They were in here with it with no idea how to kill it and no way to get out.

**I think that this chapter was just to get it going and that was it. Next chapter is better. We may lose Connor...**


	2. Chapter 2

Tunnels chapter 2

**Here it is the second instalment. Still in the underground network, our three characters have a little fun with a very smart creature.**

They just waited there for ages. Unknowing what to do next. "We've got to find a way out. These guns are _**useless**_!" Connor cried.

"Are you ready to go scout out a route?" Becker asked. He looked around the corner for the umpteenth time. There was no sign of them.

"I suppose so. Wait- why aren't Comms working?" Abby asked.

"We're underground Abby," Connor muttered. There must have been a lot of interference, as the lines were fuzzy and barely audible. The black boxes were fine as they didn't work on the same circuits.

Jess looked back as Matt walked into Lester's office. What were they up to? And why was matt back and everyone else still at the incursion? But most of all _why _were the others not replying? Jess stared at the screens.

They could be underground as there was a pretty old network there; but why would they have gone underground?

"_Jess_ can you find my phone," murmured Lester peering around the door to look at her.

"It's on the floor in your office!" Jess cried turning on her chair to point to it on the floor beside his desk. Lester picked it up and walked off with matt. What _was _going on with those two? But Jess just sat back down and tried to get through to the others.

Abby crawled along the narrowing tunnel- "I see light!" Abby cried. They saw it was a very small crawl space. Barely wide enough for Connor to crawl along, not even considering Becker.

"Abby, go first," Connor explained. He stared over at Becker and they exchanged brief looks. Connor would have used to be scared of this kind of thing; but he was more concerned about Abby getting out.

And it didn't look like it'd support much weight. Connor watched Abby crawl through easily. "It won't take my weight and probably not your weight either," Becker whispered to Connor what they knew to be the truth. Connor nodded and tried to smile at Abby at the other end of the tunnel.

"Should I try it?" Connor asked Becker.

"It may be stronger than we think," Becker noted and then he nodded and Connor began to crawl towards Abby.

Then he heard it; a kind of grinding cracking sound beneath him. Connor just stared at Abby and smiled. "Get out and get help, Abby. I love you."

Connor yelled as the small tunnel he was in began to rupture and split. It fell and so did Connor trapped inside.

Abby just sat there in daylight. The tunnel she had been in had disappeared and the earth had sunk. "Connor! Connor?" she yelled. At that moment neither of them knew whether he was even alive, or where he was.

**I had to end it there. I could have gone on to explain more about where Connor was. Next chapter reveals more surprises as Connor and Becker still has to deal with the creature.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tunnels chapter 3

**Did you think Connor was alive? Pha... Connor always gets himself into trouble. May not be writing very well at the moment, sorry about that.**

"Abby! Becker!" Connor yelled. Becker had tried to stop him from falling by catching his ankle. But it hadn't helped. Connor had just slammed into the side wall.

Connor spat blood onto the floor; he was still lying rather uncomfortably. He had a pounding feeling in his head and he was very surprised that he hadn't broken his nose. Connor didn't know where he was. But it was so small and only seemed to go up. He seemed to have fallen metres, but he didn't feel really himself so how could he be sure(he was pretty sure he was at least concussed).

Becker called to Abby and told her to leave, but he could only hear her crying. Becker slowly leant over the edge, the stench of rot almost made him choke, and he was positive he had heard Connor a few minutes ago. Becker carefully backed into the hole and dropped to the floor below.

Connor and Becker grinned at each other. Could this be the hard part of the day? But they hadn't even seen the creature for a while, so where was it? Becker pulled Connor upright and pushed him up towards the little hole. Connor scrambled up finally clasping onto a little bit of that metal tunnel to pull himself towards the exit. He didn't even complain when the metal dug into his hands. He just crawled up and ignored it.

Becker being the one trained in difficult situations just jumped off the other wall and climbed back up, in a rather weird fashion. Becker emerged finally from the hole and looked at Connor. "Are you okay Connor? You look dreadful," Becker muttered.

"Bad lighting, I think. I'm _hansom_ really," laughed Connor. Connor was pretty sure it was a lot darker than it was earlier, but he couldn't tell as he didn't exactly feel _right_.

"Yeah right, you can wish," retorted Becker, watching as Connor wiped a hand across his face smearing mud, grime and blood. This pretty much made him look like, well like he'd crawled through a sewer. He looked at his sleeve intently and noticed the blood. Which to be honest he didn't want to know what it was from.

He could feel a split lip and was sure he'd managed to get a nose bleed. But it wasn't hurting so he was surprised how much blood appeared. "Are you really okay?" Becker asked.

"Yeah. I think so" Connor muttered emerging from the end of the tunnel. He pulled a rather long shard from his palm of his hand and winced slightly.

Becker sat there. Luckily he always wore body armour, so he was unharmed. A few scratches but that was predictable in this line of work...

Abby couldn't get a reply- or at least one she could hear. She kept yelling at them (other people thought she was _insane_- well she was yelling at a hole in the ground,) but they never answered. As Abby finally calmed down she could hear Jess over her Comms desperately asking what had happened. And _why_ Abby had tried to burst her ear drums.

"Abby! What's wrong? Abby? Abby?" Jess began to repeat over and over again.

"I can't find them. Connor tried to get out and everything just collapsed. Becker is inside with him somewhere. Jess I need help. Jess...Jess..."mumbled the now panicked Abby.

"Stay there Abby, and calm down it'll be fine," Jess explained and she dispatched backup to Abby's location. She saw both Becker's and Connor's black box's were slowly moving across the screen.

Conner and Becker just kept trudging along. Just walked-confused-and were now utterly lost.

"I'm sure I've seen that tunnel before," Connor kept explaining to Becker over and over and over again. The thing was; after a while _every_ tunnel is the same as _every _other tunnel.

Becker was becoming impatient and rather irritated. Wouldn't you, there's only so much Connor you can manage without going absolutely **insane**!

Then he snapped.

"Seriously Connor" he hissed. "How dumb are you. Everything looks _similar. _It's supposed to. Now we have to get out- and your not _hel-ping..._and shut up Connor! We wouldn't be in this mess without you and your _stupid _plans!" Becker yelled the distaste thick and nearly spitting out each word and nearly just speaking in syllables.

Connor frowned and was quite freaked out. Then Connor was just forming a reply when Becker snapped at him again; "No witty comeback's eh?" Becker asked. He stormed off in the other direction and Connor ran to catch up.

"Seriously you idiot, don't you have something to say? Some apology or maybe you don't feel you've wasted my time?" Becker cried and turned around.

But there was no Connor. No sign of him. Becker stared around the corner. "Connor!" he called.

_Where was he?_

**There we go Connor is kidnapped by a creature, all well and good. Just what I was planning towards. And it was all Becker's fault...**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I know, I know I was going to put three chapters. But it seemed a bit weird not to continue. Dedicated to Beth Becker for being wonderful (as normal)** **Heyarandomgal**** for being kind. As well as my friends Megan and Harriet.**

Becker felt so guilty; he couldn't let another member die. It was all because his own self arrogance.

He couldn't let Connor die- he'd always been there, you always have a class down, or an innocent child in every playground. He's the one who is always there (which is sometimes quite irritating).

Connor could see tunnels zooming past and pain. Pure pain. The creature had gone for the weakest- which was always Connor for some reason (maybe he has a sign saying 'eat me' over his head). He'd dragged him away when Becker wouldn't have noticed. Connor was momentarily unable to yell out as for some reason things liked to knock him out. He'd be knock of his feet and cracked his head on the floor when he fell; it was throbbing and bleeding heavily. Connor knew _I've got someone else's poo in my head now._

Connor tried to put his hood up to protect his head but couldn't. So he settled for his arms as a shield. Maybe it helped?

The creature had him dangling from its jaws and Connor was getting rather bored to be the one always being eaten. It was quite irritating really. He wanted his days off for holiday, not when he'd been malled by a massive silly creature.

Meanwhile, Becker was following the trail of blood and Connor's incessant, "Get off me I'm not edible!"

As soon as it dropped Connor (its prey) it just sat there and watched him. Maybe he was the kind of animal to _play_ with its food. Connor was **not** happy with that thought.

"Becker _**help**_!" Connor yelled. But he heard no reply. "_Maybe he's in soldier 'stealth mode'?_" Connor thought. How Connor wished he had stealth mode.

The creature almost _grinned_ as it slammed into Connor. Connor felt across the hard stone floor disoriented and confused "Thanks," he grumbled. Then as it slammed into him again he looked at it in anger, "No fair!" he cried. He crawled away and attempted to stand.

Connor shrieked as it closed its jaws on his chest and began to shake him like he was a _toy_. "Becker!" he screamed. As it opened its mouth Connor now fell to the floor unconscious.

"Connor where are you?" Becker cried. He had heard him but that just made him loose the trail. **No help!**

Then he heard Connor _screaming_ and ran flat out towards the sound. "Connor" Becker mumbled he slowed into a large chamber; he could see Connor over by a huge pipe on the opposite wall. Becker lifted his gun and shot at it. He already knew it wouldn't work but he didn't care.

The creature turned- it hadn't hurt- it had just aggravated it; which was a terrible plan...

Becker took a step back. "Connor!" he cried. Connor blinked rapidly and sat up, "Ow," he complained.

"You clumsy i..."Becker didn't finish as the creature pounced at him.

"Becker!" Connor cried. This just made the creature turn its attention back...Connor just gulped. "Becker!" was Connor's panicked cry. He **didn't** want to be eaten!

"Connor, hide!" Becker cried standing up in a daze. Connor crawled over to one of the massive pipes as fast as he could. Connor stared at Becker as he crawled up into a pipe.

For some reason it didn't pounce on Connor, unbeknown to him Becker was distracting it.

Connor stared through a small crack halfway down, all he could see were Becker's feet which wasn't much use.

Then he saw the EMD skid across the ground. Then a minute or so later Becker was too, Connor stared as Becker just lay there, _it must have hurt_.

"Hey, over here!" Connor yelled. _**Great plan**_ he thought to himself sadly. He was only going to get himself killed! What an idiotic idea! He was in a much worse state than Becker and just called the creature to eat him!

Connor could see it, in glimpses, just running towards him as fast as it could. It slammed itself into the pipe creating a large dent. Connor cried out slightly and squirmed backwards.

Becker just lay there, blood trickled down his forehead and he groaned slowly.

"Becker, help would be useful!" Connor cried. He shrank further back as the creature's claws permeated the pipe. Then it began to slam into it over and over again; Connor let out a sharp breath as he was forced to slam his body back.

"Becker, are you okay?" he cried as loud as he could over the din of the vicious creature.

"Connor?" Becker mumbled as he pulled himself up. "Ow!" he cried, hopefully not loud enough to attract attention. But the creature was intent on crushing Connor.

Becker muttered something under his breath (probably swearing) and staggered slightly. He gradually felt it subside. "I'm going to have so many bruises tomorrow..." Becker mumbled. Becker stared directly at the creature.

"Oi!"Becker yelled. The thin spun and stood there staring for a millisecond. "Connor! Follow at a _distance_!" Becker cried and began to run, the creature following closely behind. Skittering in the mud the creature found it hard to run in the thickened sludge. But not as hard as Becker was finding it to run through the shin high muck.

Becker sprinted forward, almost running on the sides as it was faster that way. Then he saw it, a large brass iron door. Becker ran as fast as he could- so the creature ran so much faster. Becker ran over and yanked the door open...

Luckily humans can stop. Becker slammed it shut and stood there panting. He wandered over to Connor who was just around the corner. They were safe for now anyway. "Are you okay?" Connor asked.

"I'm okay now. Connor, are you sure you're okay? We might have to run for it, if you're up to it?" Becker asked Connor.

"I'm feeling better than I expected. Aching a bit of course, otherwise, I'm okay," Connor mused. But Becker didn't believe him, but he had no time to make him tell him the truth. As then they were interrupted with sudden pounding. It... was getting through. Becker pulled Connor behind him as they ran as fast as they could in the other direction. "Connor. Any. Plans? No. Matter. How. Stupid!" Becker panted.

"No," Connor retaliated. He was slowing down and doubted he could run much further.

"Well, we're stuffed then," Becker stated quietly. Then they heard it- an almighty crash. It was through... And they weren't far enough away...

Becker and Connor ran as far as they could, but Connor couldn't keep up anymore. He just stopped panting and doubled in sickness.

It was metres away now...

Becker could hear it grinding its teeth in anticipation.

Revenge for challenging it...

Connor stared up at Becker.

They thought right then; there was hope.

Then suddenly they heard it. Gunfire. The creature collapsed onto its side. "I don't think its dead. I don't really want to kill them unless I have to," she laughed calmly. She was so glad to see them!

"Isn't the lives of Connor and I important?" Becker asked.

"Well" Abby chuckled she ran over and hugged them both. She then took a step back and looked at Connor. "You're not very good at protecting are you," she addressed Becker then leant over and kissed Connor. Tears were now lightly skimming down her face.

"He's a little clumsy" Becker replied a slight laugh in his voice.

"I'm right here. I _can_ hear you!" Connor cried in frustration.

"Oh, sorry," mumbled Abby. But she wasn't quite sorry; actually she found it quite funny.

"Let's get you out then," Abby stated and watched as Becker helped Connor up and supported his weight onto his shoulder.

"You're really heavy Connor! What with all the running around you do, I'm actually quite surprised!" Becker laughed.

"Time **and** place?" Connor mumbled.

**I decided to leave the end open. They **_**could **_**get out fine. OR the creature could have given them a little more trouble. **


End file.
